In some types of wireless networks, mobile stations (MSs) may be divided up into two groups (for example) to provide a more efficient use of channel resources, so that a base station (BS) may allocate the uplink carrier frequency and the downlink carrier frequency resources to different groups at a time, or in an alternating or interleaved fashion, to allow half-duplex (HD) MSs to use both the uplink and downlink resources. For example, HD-Frequency Division Duplex MSs may either transmit (e.g., via a first frequency range) or receive (e.g., via a second frequency range) at one time, but typically cannot both transmit and receive at the same time. Full-Duplex (FD) MSs can typically transmit and receive (e.g., on different frequencies) at the same time. However, challenges remain in determining how to allocate or assign HD MSs to different groups.